(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automotive tools. The invention, particularly relates to a tire lifting and removing tool.
(2) Background of the Invention
A conventional pneumatic tire for motor vehicles and the like has a bead along the radial inner edge of the tire, which engages with axial pressure, due to tire inflation, against the radially outermost lip of the wheel rim flange on both opposite sides of the wheel. The bead and the rim flange in each case are continuous circles, and the bead is slightly smaller in diameter than the rim flange. The bead normally has embedded wire reinforcement, but is sufficiently resilient that with sufficient force the bead can be stretched in circumference to be forced over the rim flange.
When a tire gets punctured the tire is generally lifted and removed using jack and tool for removal of nut and bolts. But in all cases the tire needs to be lifted for comparatively less time and simultaneously required to be removed for example in a formula one race. In such a scenario a tire lifting and removing tool are required.
A number of different types of tire lifting and removing tools are available in the prior art. For example, see: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/683,793 to Quiles et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,716 to Oliver E et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,661 to Loi; U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,851 to Dawes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D412,271 to Roger.
Prior art U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/683,793 discloses a rim mounted tire lifting bar including a feature on a first end to allow lifting of rim up tires and a feature on the second end on lifting of rim down tires for tires mounted on a rim. A second bar includes an element on one end to engage the lip of one tire sidewall and allow tipping up of the tire when the tires not mounted on a rim.
Another Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,851 discloses a tire lifting apparatus comprising an elongated shaft having a handle formed at a proximal end thereof, and further having a generally C-shaped prong formed at a distal end of the shaft. An arm, preferably traverses the distal end of the shaft and is juxtaposed adjacent to said prong for balancing the wheel/tire along a diametrical face thereof. Both the shaft and the arm, preferably have planar top and bottom faces for supporting the wheel/tire thereon.
The tool of the present invention by design includes all the advantages of the prior art and overcomes their shortcomings.